


Yellow Monstrosity

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chop has some real shit ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Monstrosity

Finn Nelson has a soft spot for the Earl/Bouchtat women. 

And it was becoming a problem. 

Maybe not a problem, really. More of an inconvenience. Because first it was just Rae he had to worry with (and worry he did) but then Linda had sort of crept under his skin, too. He was the type of lad who worried about everyone’s well being to a degree but the day Linda had ruined their afternoon how’s-it-going-down-there session and then proceeded to cry, Finn knew that deep down he cared for Linda more than he wanted to because she was Rae’s mother and mothers deserved to be taken care of. 

Then came Sunshine. Her name is Minnie but Rae calls her Baby B and Finn calls her Sunshine because the first time she ever smiled at him, toothless and reaching for his earring, The Temptations were crooning about having sunshine on a cloudy day and he understood the sentiment because nothing in the world could pull him out of a foul mood like that little girl babbling to him and drooling on his shirt (Rae always made a face when Sunshine did this, but Finn just shrugged and let her gnaw on). 

But sometimes, between letting Sunshine pull at his necklace and helping Linda get the groceries in when Karim was at work, Rae got pushed to the side. It wasn’t something he intended to do but one day he realizes he’s been at her house for an hour and he’s seen Linda and he’s got Sunshine asleep on his chest… but he hasn’t seen Rae. At all. 

He finds her in her room, listening to Weezer and she smiles at him but there’s a lingering look of hurt around her eyes (but she’ll never say anything and he won’t bring it up). Sunshine gets put in her crib and Rae’s door gets locked and while Finn’s getting better with his words, sometimes a girl just needs to be held and he whispers that he loves her into her hair as he pulls her into his chest (and she doesn’t even mind the wet patch on the shoulder of his shirt from Sunshine’s teething). 

Finn wanted things to change when they got back together but not this way. Suddenly, everyone is always at home. Linda or Karim is always at Rae’s and since Finn had taken off for Leeds, his dad had made it a point to stay at home more often just in case Finn needs to talk. While he likes having his dad around, he also depended on his not being around for alone time with Rae and now that was all shot to hell and he figures he’s going to have to get creative like any other teenage boy. 

“What the hell is that?” Rae asks him when she gets in the car. 

“None of your concern,” he tries to kiss her, to distract her from the backseat but she’s a bit ill because Sunshine kept the whole house up and she eyes the yellow monstrosity in the back with a little contempt. “Don’t even look at it.” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s nothing.”

“Then why is it in your car?” 

“So you’ll ask questions!” He shuts his eyes and swallows a bit because he didn’t sleep much last night either (he was a nervous wreck when it came to Rae because he was always afraid she’d think it was just about sex and it wasn’t). “I’m sorry. Can I just say you’ll see?” 

She cocks an eyebrow up at him and doesn’t disagree (she doesn’t agree either, though) and finally lets him kiss her and things get more heated than he meant for them to (especially in her mum’s driveway). When her hand sneaks up the bottom of his shirt he pulls away because he’s 100% sure that Karim is going to run out of the house at any second and hit him with a broom.  
He’s not good at planning romantic things, not really. His initial thought was to just meet the gang at the pub and then park somewhere for a little backseat bliss but then (and this was the thought that kept him awake) she probably really would think their whole relationship revolved around sex, the pub, and her little sister drooling on his shirt. 

But the problem was… what to do? He had thought about bringing a bottle of vodka, maybe riding out of town and just hanging out in someone’s field, but drink always seemed to ruin their times together, so he shelved that idea. There had been the thought of maybe going to see a movie but then what? Fuck in the backseat in the parking lot (his heart had said no but his brain had said yes and his dick had popped up in agreement). So he settled on his first idea, sans drink, adding a little music and maybe an offer to look at the stars (he secretly hoped she’d say no because that would give them more time to look at each other). 

But now his hands are sweating because he probably should have asked her what she wanted to do. Rae liked to be in charge (he wasn’t afraid to admit that) and it was her Friday night, too, so he probably should have let her chime in on their plans instead of just assuming she’d want to spend the entire night in the backseat of his car. 

Maybe the pub was a better idea. “Do you want to go to the-“

“Is your dad home?” 

Ok, so maybe she did want to be alone with him. “Um, yeah, he is.” 

“Oh.” She sort of deflates. “Alright then. What were you saying?” 

He was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the pub but now he was straining under the pressure of not telling her to get naked and get in the back (he figures on the list of romantic things to say, it’s at the very bottom). “Erm, well, see… the thing is that the-“ he jerks his thumb at the yellow monstrosity in the back. “Well, it’s sort of like a… make shift… bed?” 

She looks at him for only a moment before the laughter starts. He tries to remember that she laughs when she’s nervous so maybe that’s why she’s got tears streaming and she can’t breathe. Or maybe it’s because this is the stupidest fucking thing he’s ever let Chop talk him into. Really, when did he start believing a damn thing Chop said? This was the same guy who thought 8 sneezes was as good as an orgasm and Finn’s going to take advice from him? 

She tries to stop laughing when she senses his sudden sour mood. “No, I don’t meant to laugh. It’s just… I don’t know. The backseat is plenty fine without a pool toy, you know?” 

“Supposed to be more comfortable.” He wants to add for you but he refrains. Did she really think it would be for him? He’s the same boy who had spent an hour on his knees, tracing the alphabet and then fucking War and Peace on her skin. Obviously, he wasn’t worried about his own comfort.   
She gets it, though, and manages to stop laughing (but she still got a stupid smile on her face and he’s still grumping at her). “You’re very sweet, Finn Nelson.” And then she’s kissing him and he doesn’t feel as grumpy but he’s still red around the ears and he’s going to give Chop a good smack when he sees him. 

“Wanna go to the pub, then?” He asks when they break apart. 

“And waste a perfectly good yellow bed? Nah. Where are we going?” 

They don’t make it out of town as far as he had originally planned because as soon as they pull out of her mother’s driveway, she’s got her hand in his lap, doing wicked things that make him blush and almost wreck the car once. It’s dark enough and they are far enough off the road (and honestly, he’s too far gone to care) and he’s not sure how they got in the backseat but suddenly he’s shirtless and so is she and he’s working the button on her jeans while she’s undoing his belt.   
It’s cramped in the backseat and his jeans get stuck around his knees and it’s sort of hot and they are both already sticky with perspiration by the time he gets her completely naked but her skin tastes divine and hot under his tongue. Obviously, he wasn’t the only one worked up on the drive because he slips one, then two fingers inside of her easily and she’s pushes forward, urging his thumb to join in the fray (it happily complies) and he keeps reminding himself to take it slow because they’ve finally got time but before he knows it, she’s moaning through her second orgasm and somehow, her hand has snaked around him and he’s right there with her. 

But he’s going to kill Chop because with all the praise he gave about the genius of the makeshift bed, he never once mentioned that after a few minutes, your skin would start adhering to the plastic (and Finn wonders again why he ever listened to Chop because he knows half the shit that comes out of that idiot’s mouth is probably things he thinks of right before he falls asleep). 

He tries to ignore it, though, because she’s kissing the side of his neck and stroking him slowly again and it doesn’t take long for them to both fumble around in his bag for a condom and then he’s kissing her with everything he’s got as he slips between her legs and into her because he wants her to understand that the shake in his shoulders and knees has nothing to do with sex and everything to do with the fact that he can’t believe she’s real and all his. He can’t say it with words (because he’s still so shit with them) that the reason he cares so much for her mum, for Sunshine, and all the little pieces of her life is because he so desperately wants them to be pieces of his life, too. 

And he’s not sure she gets it until she lets out a strangled sob and kisses his damp hair and then they are both finally able to relax and just be horny teenagers in love. It doesn’t take a whole lot to set either of them off again but he bites his lip and holds on for dear life until her toes pop and she shakes her head and begs him to stop (that’s when he knows he’s done good) and he finds his own release deep in her body and they are hot and panting and even with damp cheeks and damp skin and damp hair, she’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. 

She starts to giggle and then she’s laughing again and he can’t figure out what’s so funny until he goes to move off of her and his skin makes a suctioning sound on the plastic of the makeshift bed. “I think I’m stuck.” She tells him through her laughter. “This was not your best idea, Finnley.” 

“It were Chop’s idea!” He defends but then he wishes he would have kept his mouth shut because she’s right and now she knows it wasn’t even his own bad idea. 

“You took advice from Chop?” She accuses. He just shrugs and together they manage to unstick themselves from the yellow monstrosity and the breeze outside the car is a welcome feeling. 

“Well, it sounded like a good idea to begin with!”

“When has Chop ever had a good idea?” She asks him, with a slight accusatory tone. “I mean, really?”

“Well, sometimes-“

“An elephant walks into a bar and sees a camel. He-“ 

“Ok, ok!” He cuts her off. “No more Chop elephant jokes. No more Chop ideas. We’ll just start figuring something else out.” 

“Good idea.” 

(And when she kisses him just under the ear, they pull the yellow monstrosity out of the backseat and give it one last go one Finn’s flannel.)


End file.
